The present disclosure relates to collecting and packaging data from a source system and sending commands to the source system to optimize data migration from the source system.
Migration of data from a source system to a destination system is fraught with cost and obstacles. For example, those who are tasked with carrying out the migration (referred to as “partners”) sometimes fail to follow instructions, miss alerts, and/or simply carry out the migration steps incorrectly. Any of these events can have negative effects on a migration, resulting in lost data and additional expenses of money, man-hours, and system resources. Other problems exist with respect to characteristics and features of the source system that may be useful in some scenarios, but may also inhibit data migration.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide solutions that improve migration activities such as discovery of what is on the source server such as data, email contents, users, permissions, and meta structure of the source environment.